How I Think Daniel X: Lights Out Should've Ended
by TheMasterWizard
Summary: Lights Out's ending was too cheesy for my taste. Here's how I think it should have ended. I don't own Daniel X. This fandom community needs to be bigger in my opinion.


Lights Out: How I think it should've ended

 **This is a take on how I think Lights Out should have ended. Sorry James, but I just didn't like the ending of it all. Hope you enjoy. I don't own the Daniel X seires. It belongs to James Patterson.**

 **P.S. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, OOCness or anything else that might make this story suck. Also, sorry for the sloppy writing. I'm using a different writing program.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was over. He had won. Number One on The List of Alien Outlaws on Terra Firma had beaten me. And killed me. I currently had my eyes closed, but I felt like I was floating. I felt like-...

…actually I didn't think I felt anything. I had no sense of feeling. Then, suddenly, I felt…blissful. No sense of anything but pleasure and happiness. Then I felt a sudden flash of light through my eyelids. I opened up my eyes to find myself in a place with a heavenly atmosphere. I immediately knew: I was in a literal Heaven. I was standing on a pure, green, healthy grass-covered hill. There were flowers of all kinds, even some I'd never seen or heard of. There was a beautiful blue sky, the like of which I'd never seen before, with pure white clouds floating here and there. But the one sight that was marvelous to see, the sight that made everything else seem meaningless was…

"Guys?" It was my friends, Willy, Joe, Emma, and beautiful, beautiful Dana. All four of them were standing together looking at me and smiling. I wasted no time running right to them and doing my best to hug them all at once. They happily made it easier by coming closer to each other and returning my hug, making one big group hug.

"Hey, Daniel." Dana said when we broke the hug, "Looks like you finally bit the dust, eh?"

"Yep." I replied, "Guess I did."

"No shame, bro." Willy said, "You put up a fight and that's all that matters right now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"This place is beautiful. "Emma said, "The greenery here is…well…heavenly."

"That's for sure."

"There's so much awesome food here." Joe chimed, "The best thing is, I can eat and

eat, but I'm never full because I never feel hungry. It's so strange."

"Ain't that topical?"

"Hello Daniel." I heard a voice behind me, "I see you've found your way here."

I turned and found Mikaela, except she was wearing a white toga that fell about a foot and a half past her feet so that you couldn't see them. She also had wings with pure white feathers and her hair was loose and floating slightly. She was hovering about four feet above the ground, her wings not even moving.

"Hey Mikaela." I said.

"How do like it here?" She asked.

"Well, it can only be described as what it is: heavenly."

She chuckled a bit, "That it is. And your reunion with your friends. How is that?"

"Amazing." I turned to them, "It's absolutely amazing. I'm glad I'm here."

"Well," She said, "Enjoy it while you can, because you won't stay here."

That caught me off guard. I turned to her. "What do you mean? Am I going to Hell after spending a couple minutes in Heaven?"

"No. No. Nothing like that. You're going back to the land of the living."

"What?"

"You're not really dead."

"Again, what? If I'm not dead, then what am I even doing here?"

"I guess you could say that you're in an "extreme coma." It's rare. Very rare. But it does happen. Right now, your conscious is dead, here in Heaven, but your subconscious is currently still in your body, fighting death, because you aren't done yet."

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"Number One is still on Earth, not having yet destroyed it, but will. Part of you knows this for a fact, and is trying to fight death. You aren't truly dead because you know you aren't done."

"So, I still have a chance to save everyone?"

"You do." She replied, smiling all the time." You have two choices, Daniel. Stay here and embrace the afterlife, becoming truly and completely dead, bringing your subconscious with you, or join your subconscious and go back to the land of the living."

I stood there, not knowing what to say. I contemplated these two choices: stay in this Utopia and let Number One destroy the world, or go back and face him, having it most likely amount to nothing, seeing as how I would probably lose and die a second time.

Then a thought came to me.

"Wait. You first said that I was going to go back. That I wasn't going to stay here. You talked as if I didn't have a choice, but now you're saying I do?"

"Yes." She replied, "I said that because I know what choice you will most likely make. I think you will go back and fight Number One once again."

I thought about this. Eventually I came to the conclusion that she was right. They say that you aren't supposed to feel any sad feelings in Heaven. Nothing that would count as being upset. But I couldn't keep a good conscious knowing that I had the chance to stop Number One and that I didn't take it.

"I have to go back. I need to stop him." I said.

Mikaela nodded, "Then it shall be done."

"Alright." I turned to my friends, "Let's go, guys. We've got a world to save and an alien to kill."

I started to turn around to Mikaela to ask her to send us back before I heard Dana say, "Daniel,"

I turned to her, "we're not going with you this time."

What? "What do you mean?"

"We're dead, Daniel." Willy said, "It's time for you to move on and let us go."

"What do you mean?" I was starting to know what they meant, but I didn't want to believe it.

"We can't go back with you each time. This is the last time you'll see us. At least until you die for good next time." Dana said.

"You mean it's going to be like mom and dad and Brenda? I-"

"Won't be able to conjure us with your imagination again." Dana said.

"No. No! I can't." I was on the verge of crying, "I can't!"

"You have to." Dana said.

"No!"

"Daniel, you must."

"I can't! I don't want to! I don't want to lose you all! Not again! I don't…I don't want to be alone."

Dana walked over to me and lifted my head and our eyes met.

"You're not alone, Daniel." She said, "You never have been and you never will be." She brought by head closer to hers and our lips met for a kiss.

That kiss didn't last a second before everything went pure white and the whole scene changed to me, lying on the ground, still in the exact same place where Number One had killed me. I got up, slowly and stumbling a bit, but my eyes were open and if I had a mirror, I would be frozen in fear by the look of extreme anger that I had on my face.

"Time for a rematch." I said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I was standing in the middle of an extremely wide field in Kansas. I got my clothes, hair, and face clean, I was feeling no fear and I had a clear mission. Number One would die. Today. I would be the victor and end my 15+-year long alien-hunting and killing streak, and I would end it with his death. There was nothing left to do.

"NUMBER ONE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The scream echoed for miles and reverberated all throughout the whole state. For a while, nothing happened. Then I noticed some storm clouds starting to form. After that, the wind started to pick up at an extremely quick pace. By the time I could tell it was done picking up, it was blowing hard enough to create an entire hurricane. It was creating a hurricane. The clouds in the sky were spinning in one huge circle and were almost black, though it wasn't raining at all. This was definitely being named. The major hurricane was given a girl's name that started with an "o", so this one would be probably be named hurricane Peter or hurricane Philip, but I knew what its real name would be if they knew the truth: hurricane Prayer.

I saw a that cyclone had formed a few miles away from me, then I saw another had formed a few miles behind me. And then a third formed about a mile in front of me, and this one was starting to crawl closer and closer. It stopped about ten feet away from me, but its wind, along with every bit of wind in this hurricane was only blowing against me softly enough to move my clothes and hair, but not me or anything else for that matter. That was how I knew it was Number One. Sure enough, all of the cyclones stopped.

The one in front of me stopped instantly to reveal Number One himself.

He had forgone his bug disguise (Guess I couldn't call him 'The Prayer' anymore). Right now, he was about the same height as me and had the frame of a human but didn't look human at all. He was glowing black (I say that because he had black skin with some shining and occasionally moving white lines along his body. His eyes were glowing a pure white and he had sharp, claw-like fingers and toes. But the most noticeable feature were his wings, if they could be called that. There were eight sharp tendrils that stuck out of his back where wings would be and that didn't move at all. The points on them looked sharp enough to pierce through anything in the world and were practically deadly just to look at. When he started talking, there was no mouth that opened, but his voice seemed to reverberate all throughout my mind.

"Holy Hell!" He exclaimed. The wind had stopped as well and left nothing but massive clouds, but with no lightning, thunder, or rain so I could hear him clearly, which was unfortunate for me, "Daniel, you are honestly the most remarkable person I think I've ever seen in my entire, eternal life! I've seen your fights with other aliens and seen how close you were to the jaws of death! But this time you practically opened its mouth yourself, stepped inside, spat in its throat and walked out laughing! Incredible! No wonder you were feared among the whole alien community! You're like the galaxy's most poisonous cockroach! Can't be killed and bringing death wherever you crawl! I can't help but admit, I'm impressed! And that's not something that happens often! Hahahaha! Daniel, the alien hunter, cheating fate yet again!"

"Glad I amazed you." I said, "Listen Number One, it ends here. That's a promise. And this time, it ends differently."

"Is that so?" He asked, "And let me guess. You're going to tell me that it ends with my death instead of yours? That you're going to kill me? That you're going to stop my terrorizing spree here? Is that it?"

"Generally, yes. That's along the lines of what I was going to say. And what if I were to say that?"

"I'd reply by telling you what an idiot you are. Here's what my full response would be, Daniel: I'm going to kill you again. You might as well have either stayed dead or hid from me, because this fight is going to amount to nothing for you. I say again: I'm going to kill you again. This time, I'll make sure to do it quickly. No toying with you. No "catch and release". No slow torture. No long dialogues (except for this one, of course). I'm going to kill you and make sure that you stay dead this time. What would you say to _that_ , Daniel?"

"I say," I took a fighting stance," "bring it on."

"It's your death wish." Number One shrugged his shoulders.

The wind started to kick up at a much more rapid pace. This time I could feel it have more of an effect on me. Number One disappeared into another cyclone. Then a hurricane formed and started to tear up huge pieces of the earth. Then it was as if I was in one huge cyclone, and I could start to feel myself being lifted by the wind. Before I was sent flying, I could see a huge piece of the ground flying towards me. I quickly balanced myself and jumped onto the piece of ground. I saw another. I jumped to that. I moved like this to three more surfaces before I saw Number One himself, hovering in midair. He wasn't looking in my direction. I could tell that he probably knew I was there, but I had to take _this_ opportunity if nothing else. I braced myself vertically on another piece of earth and jumped as hard as I could toward him. I pulled back my right arm, making a fist. As I neared him, I shot out the strongest punch I could. He rapidly turned to me, did the same and met me halfway. When our fists collided, a massive shockwave was sent out. It blew apart the cyclone and both me and him were blown back. I slid across the ground for a few seconds but regained my footing and assumed a fighting stance again. I looked to see that Number One was on the ground as well, but he was standing up straight as always, and I could tell that he wasn't affected by the collision at all. Still, I took hope in knowing that I blasted him back as well.

"Nothing." He said to me, "I didn't feel that at all. Face it. You still have no chance of victory."

"Counting your chickens before they hatch is a bad habit, Number One." I replied.

"As is being in over your head." I couldn't see it, but I could tell he was mentally smiling.

He held out his hand. I could see some electricity spark around it. The blast barely missed me as I ducked. I looked behind me and saw a massive explosion of black lightning that left a major wide hole in the ground. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I quickly jumped to the side as another blast just like it shot past me and made a similar explosion. I turned around.

"So is turning your back on your enemy." Number One said. He shot out multiple blasts of that energy and I just nearly dodged all of them. I knew I had to retaliate again.

I braced myself and jumped forward as hard as I could. There was a shockwave that followed me as I did, tearing up the earth. I went for another punch at Number One, but he caught it this time. I tried to pull back, but he had my fist in his grip.

"Heh heh heh." I could tell he was smiling again. Started to hover again, ten feet off the ground this time. Then he spun so fast, I thought he would create another cyclone. Instead, he threw me into the ground. I crashed as hard as a meteorite, which left the ground having an appearance as such. I was dizzy with insane vertigo, but I noticed as Number One picked me up by the throat and threw me across the field. I landed about 50 miles away. I stood up and did my best to regain my balance. Luckily, I was able to do so in time to see Number One appear right in front of me, his right arm drawn back to deliver a massive punch. My body hurt like hell, but I jumped to the side before he could hit me. I fell to the ground again when I landed. I looked back to see that the punch Number One had delivered made a shockwave that absolutely tore up the ground for miles. When the shockwave died down, he looked at me.

"Still the slippery one as always, eh?" He mentally smiled again.

I didn't want to entice him, but I needed time to come up with something, so I started to try to distract him by asking, "If you really want to kill me so badly, then why not use your all-powerful god-like powers to smite me or something?" It was a taunt, but it was all had at that time.

It seemed to work, "Being the slippery one that you are, you'll most likely just find some way to get past my powers. So, I've decided to just beat you to death the old-fashioned way. But let's not get too into that. The real point is that while I may count my unhatched chickens, you still underestimate me."

"How so?" I asked.

"You think I'm so idiotic as fall for your sad attempt at a taunt." Okay, so it didn't work, "It wasn't even that good. But now isn't the time to analyze dialogues. Let's get back to me killing you." He raised his hand shot out another plasma blast. This time, I sent one of my own his way and intercepted it.

Then I started firing plasma blasts at him. Instead of dodging or firing back, he just crossed his arms and stood there, the blasts having no effect on him. I shot another, and another, and another. It had no effect. I stopped and tried for another taunt in an attempt to distract him again," Why do this? You said that you would kill me instantly, yet you're just standing there, doing nothing against me."

"Hmm, you're right. Sorry."

Big mistake on my part. He rushed up to me and landed a huge blow on my stomach. All air got hit out of my lungs and I flew another couple hundred feet. I tried to get up again, but he was quicker. He was in front of me in an instant and he kicked me even further. I landed and slid on my back. When I stopped sliding, I opened my eyes to see Number One already standing behind me. He grabbed my face, lifted me up, and slammed me back into the ground. He then threw me another dozen miles away. I was hurting all over. He went over to me, grabbed my throat and lifted me up.

"Fool." He threw me across several miles again. It hurt, but I looked to see that he was already standing near me again, "You honestly think that you could defeat me." He stomped his foot down on my chest. All oxygen left my lungs again. Luckily, he stepped off of me, but only to grab my ankle and throw me another few miles. I could tell that he was really enjoying throwing me around like a ragdoll. I landed in the ground and made another indent. I opened my eyes as much as I could, but it hurt so much do even do _that_ , so I was only able to open them slightly. I could still see Number One's face. No disgusting mouth to top everything off, but a disgusting face all the same. He held me three feet above the ground.

"Poor Daniel." He slammed my back into the ground, keeping a firm grip on my neck.

 _SLAM!_

"No friends."

 _SLAM!_

"No family."

 _SLAM!_

"All alone. And you're going to die alone."

I was at the end of my rope. I started thinking that he was right about what he said before. I might as well have stayed dead. This whole fight was meaningless. I couldn't so much as hurt him. How could I beat him?

' _This is it.'_ I thought, ' _I going to die again.'_ And this time, I knew there wouldn't be any return. That's when Dana's words echoed in my mind, ' _You're not alone, Daniel.'_

It couldn't end there. I couldn't let it. "Y-you're wrong."

"What?" Number One asked.

"I said…. you're wrong."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! And in what way am I wrong, Daniel?"

"In two ways." I choked out, "I'm not going to die. Not here." I started to feel something. Something giving me some kind of energy. I started feeling less pain. I could move more. I could feel my strength coming back to me. I looked at Number One.

"And I am. Not. Alone!" Suddenly, a surge of pure energy blasted Number One back, loosening his grip on my neck. I landed on the ground on one knee and stood up. I couldn't feel any more pain. I was fully energized. I looked at my hands. The bleeding scars on them had stopped bleeding and started to seal themselves up. A massive amount of light was flashing all around me. I looked at Number One. He was still on the ground, looking at me. The white spots that were his eyes were wide and I could see the expression in them: terror. Then I knew why. There was only one kind of person I had seen scare him like that. I was now that kind of person. I had become-

"P-part of the Legion of Light?!" He was screeching, "How?! Y-you're mortal!"

"You're asking the wrong person, Number One. But now it doesn't matter, Number One." I was smiling by now, "Because it turns out that you're right in a way. I have cheated death and walked away laughing. Except this time, I've pulled one over on you and punched it in the face."

"A-and you're right in one way as well!" He got up and narrowed his eyes at me, "It….it doesn't matter! I'm still going to kill you!"

The wind started to pick up again, but before it had gotten too serious, I launched forward. Number One could barely react before I tackled him forward and started…. flying? I was flying. I would've been surprised, but there was no time for that. I kept flying forward, pushing him back and punching him in the face multiple times. He put his feet against my stomach and pushed backwards, sending me flying a few feet further into the air and pushing himself backward farther. He fell down, but quickly recovered and stayed flying. I was hovering about twenty feet away from him before he started charging at me. I charged down towards him and we met for a punch that blasted him all the way to the ground and left an indent. I was barely affected and stayed hovering in midair. Smoke was everywhere where he had landed, but I saw it clearly as he quickly flew at me again.

This time, I started him on a chase and flew away at an incredibly high speed. He followed and I led him on a chase. I flew in all directions and he followed wherever I went. Then I turned around and charged him. We both met for a punch. He must've put more force into this one, because when we both got blasted away from each other, he caught himself like I did and charged again. I did the same and we collided again. We did this over a dozen times but at one collision, instead of meeting his punch, I quickly maneuvered above him and kicked him away from me. He landed and skidded across the ground. I floated down to the ground and started walking toward him.

"You've fallen hard Number One." I said to him as he was crawling to stand up, "You were so arrogant and so sure of yourself. You never prepared for every possible outcome." He looked at me with narrowed eyes. I kept talking. I wanted to tell him what I've wanted to tell him for so long, ***** "You like to think you're a god. Well you're not a god. You're just a tyrant, killing whoever you deem inferior just to make yourself feel superior. You always grew so confident in your powers and you always carry yourself with a haughty attitude. But I know the truth, and the truth is you aren't anything important." I could see that he was growing furious by now and I could see his fists clench, "You just hide behind your powers because you can't bear to face to probability that you may not be as great at you think you are. And I've got news for you Number One! You aren't!"

" **RRRAGGGHHHH!"**

A massive stream of energy shot upward from where Number One was. It turned black and then started to swirl. I could see his body disappear into it. Then I looked as the blackness started to take the shape of another giant creature, at least fifty feet tall. This one looked a bit more demonic and more what you would expect Number One to be. It's body was still enveloped in shadows, but it's head was gray, scaly, shaped a bit like a lizard's and had horns on it. Then I saw arms and hands grow out of the darkness. The arms were muscular and had scales as well. There were reptilian claws as fingers that were only a little smaller than me. Then the darkness dissipated. His belly was like a frog's in the sense that it was colored differently. It was styled like a snake's, but behind him he had the tail of a lizard. And while the rest of his body was covered in scales, his legs seemed to have none and were shaped like a goat's. I could tell that this body was made for fighting, and that he was ready to kill me.

" **YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS, DAAAAAAAAAANIELLLLLL!"** He screamed and brought up one of his claws, ready to strike.

"No, I won't." Before he struck, I did. I held up my hand and got ready to fire another blast. Except this one wasn't a normal blast. No. I wanted him to pay for what he had done. I wanted him to know for an absolute fact that I had beaten him. I wanted him to feel my pain in the best way I knew how.

So I fired an Opus 24/24 Magnum.

The same thing he had used to kill my parents.

The blast shot right through Number One and left a huge hole in his new torso. The rest of his body blew apart and there was no trace of him left behind. It was over. And this time, I was the one who came out on top. I won.

I won.

…...I won.

I won.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And are you sure you don't need anything else?" Asked Agent Judge.

It was an hour after the fight. I was currently sitting on the back bumper (A/n For lack of a better term) of an ambulance talking to him. He and a bunch of other people, in the form of his fellow associates and an ambulance courtesy of him, were there. I didn't know why, really. There was literally nothing left of Number One. Nothing for them to gather in order to study or whatever it is they do. Whatever had happened to him after I had killed him, he had completely and absolutely vanished.

"Yes, Agent Judge. I am." I replied.

"Positive? From what you say, it was a pretty hard fight."

"It was. But I feel fine. As a matter of fact, I've never felt better."

"But there's something else bothering you, isn't there?" He asked knowingly.

I knew that he knew something was wrong, so there was no use putting on a total facade.

"Yeah. There is something bothering me a bit."

He raised his eyebrow.

I sighed, "There are things in your life that you just can't hold onto. Some things you just have to give up. And sometimes those things are too good to give up. But you have to give them up for the good of others. It's not always easy. There are many that'll tell you it's impossible. It's not, but it feels like it. Giving something up is much worse than losing it, but sometimes you have to in order to do what's right. It won't feel right at first, and it most likely won't later. But if it's what's right, then it's what's right. That's all there is to it."

Judge was smile as I was saying all of this. Partly out of pride for the wisdom that I could tell he saw in me and for the remorse he felt for the loss of my family and friends, "Wise words, Daniel. Wise words indeed." He said.

"Anyway," I started, "You might as well call off your team. Number One is gone. All of him."

"Yeah, I've guessed by now. I don't know why, though. I doesn't make sense. Nothing can just disappear from reality like that." He put his fingers on his chin as a sign of curiosity.

"My guess is that it's some kind of failsafe." I replied, "Number One was powerful, and if he were to die, whole races would go to war just for so much as a cell of his body. So he must've put some precautions into place that on the very off chance that he got killed, his whole being would vanish. Wouldn't want to take the risk of anyone studying his biology and weaponizing it in any way. Didn't want anyone have the satisfaction of being like him. Guess he wasn't as confident in his invulnerability as I first assumed."

"Good deduction and a safe assumption. Guess there's no reason for us to stay then." He said.

"You got that right." I got up and brushed myself off.

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked me.

"Go somewhere." I replied.

"Anywhere specific in mind?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "Anywhere, really. I have no direct goal anymore. I've finally accomplished everything I've worked so hard to do. I'm not sure what to do or where to go now. So I guess I'll just go anywhere."

"So just get in a car, pick a direction and drive?" He smiled.

"Basically, yeah."

"Melody will be a bit upset, not being able to see you right after all that's just happened." He said.

"I know. That's why I'll cheat. Time travel." I smiled.

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah. But right now, I can do with some time on my own."

"Whatever you want. I wish you the best, Daniel."

"Likewise, Agent Judge. Have a good day."

"You, too."

I walked away from all of the vehicles and swarm of people. After a good fifty feet away or so, I used my imaginative powers to create a red ferrari. Heh. I chuckled at the slight irony. I got into the driver's seat and noticed something on the dashboard. I looked to see that it was a picture of me with all of my family and friends. The words that Dana said to me rang in my mind again.

' _You're not alone, Daniel. You never have been and you never will be.'_

They were all gone, but they were all still with me. I knew it. And I would continue, like they would want me to. But I needed something else. Music. Why not? Some good old fashioned music from the radio. So I turned on the radio. It was just finishing up playing Charlie Puth's "See You Again". I chuckled again. More irony. Despite everything, it was a nice song. An since it was almost over, I chose to let it play as I drove down the road that was empty except for me, heading anywhere. Finally having closure.

 _~It's been a long day without you my friend~_

 _~And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again~_

 _~We've come a long way from where we began~_

 _~Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again~_

 _~When I see you again~_

Further story: After his sabbatical which led him all over the country and pretty soon after, the world, he went back in time to a few hours after the fight with Number One to go to Melody. After a few years, they got married and he went on to build up an organization dedicated to watching out for potential alien threats on earth along with training promising individuals who could learn to watch out for potential threats. He set up schools where they would learn and outposts in all major cities of the world where they would watch out for the potential threats. He titled his organization L.I.S.T.E.R. (Living Internationals Situating Terra firma's Extraterrestrials Resources). He set up his main base/outpost at Albany, New York because he really liked the MCU. And that is the tale of how the alien hunter Daniel X got his revenge and carried on to be a badass.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Good? Bad? Hate me again? Leave a review and tell me what you think. **AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ADOPTION OF THE DOCTOR WHO AND KILL LA KILL CROSSOVER "A TIME LORD AT HONNOUJI ACADEMY"!**

Sorry if that seems abrupt and/or rude, but I have to advertise it somehow otherwise it'll just collect dust.

*Speaking of Doctor Who, that small bit of dialogue was actually an small alteration on the Eleventh Doctor's speech in the episode "The Rings Of Akhaten".

Thank you for reading. This is TheMasterWizard. Rock on.


End file.
